Mothers Day
by chemicalxrachel
Summary: Part 1: Holiday Series: Belle has been married to Marcus Gold for eleven years and they have two beautiful children together, Baelfire {10} and Elsa {8}. Raising their family in a small Maine town called Storybrooke, Belle works as a full-time mom and part-time librarian. Gold owns the only antique shop and many of the properties. How will the Gold family handle mothers day.


Summary: Belle has been married to Marcus Gold for eleven years and they have two beautiful children together, Baelfire {10} and Elsa {8}. Raising their family in a small Maine town called Storybrooke, Belle works as a full-time mom and part-time librarian of the only library in town. Gold owns the only antique shop and many of the properties in town. How will the Gold family handle mothers day?

A/N: Alright all, so in honor of mothers day I am writing this Rumbelle one-shot :-D! Happy Mothers Day to all the mothers out there. And note to the readers, I almost always make Elsa Rumbelle's daughter, thats just how the cookie crumbles.

I know this isn't a chapter of my regular story, however I really wanted to do this for Mothers Day. Perhaps I'll do other holiday related one-shots as they come about. We shall see. Though I am diligently working on chapters of my others tories, so stay tuned!

Rating: T

:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:

 **1 Week Before Mothers Day**

It was a sunny in the small town, the birds were chirping and the weather might get into the 80s today. It all would proved to be a beautiful day. Marcus Gold opened his shop as usual at 9 a.m that morning sharp, while Belle opened the library at 10am. They staggered their time so they could have breakfast as a family and Belle could take their children to school.

Their children were beautiful and smart, Gold often saw more of their mother in them than him. And, frankly, he enjoyed that. Belle had always been his better half, he loved her with his entire heart and his family were the only ones that saw a certain side of him that was caring and loving. Most of the town feared him, but not his wife or children. Though, Belle had never really feared him before.

Belle was a brave soul, she'd graduated high school and begun right away working in the library. She was beautiful, intelligent and fearless. While some people feared Mr. Gold, she never did, not even before they had gotten together.

Though, back then she had always been off-limits. When she was 18 he had been 41, quite old enough to be her father. In the beginning he had believed reverently that she was entirely too young for him. But she cracked through his tough exterior to the man that he hid from the world.

Their romance had begun unlike many, she had taken up delivering the rent for the library to him personally, and each time she would bring him cookies with a smile, wishing him good health and a good day. A small snack evolved into lunch when she saw that he was always alone. Somewhere along the lines he'd fallen in love with the brunette beauty and could no longer deny it.

At first he'd felt guilty for it, for their relationship, courting a girl that was young enough to be his daughter. But never did he regret it, especially after he laid eyes upon his two children.

Baelfire was ten now with dark brown hair, much like his fathers, that went everywhere and soft brown eyes. He almost looked like his father, but he was intelligent like his mother. Baelfire devoured books in a fashion Gold had only seen his lovely wife do. And he excelled in school. While he was in the 5th grade he exhibited qualities of a person in a much higher grade. He'd been put into advanced classes and had discussed getting into AP classes once they were available to him.

And then Elsa was a beautiful girl with long white blonde hair that cascaded down and she'd always put in a braid, and soft blue eyes. The same blue eyes of her mother. She was just as intelligent as her older brother at eight years old, but she was shy, more withdrawn when it came to strangers. Like her father, Elsa showed her real self to her family and close friends while being hesitant and withdrawn to people she did not know.

That afternoon went by quickly it seemed as Gold fluttered about in his shop, getting various things done. Currently he was working on taking apart an antique watch, cleaning the insides and getting it to work again. That was when he heard the bell over his shop open.

Glancing up, he saw his daughter nearly burst into the shop in such excitement he was so used to seeing. When Elsa was excited she was a whirlwind of energy.

"Daddy!" she exclaimed, running up to the counter. Standing up on her tip toes as she leaned against the glass, looking at the watch.

"Hello my love. Is school out already?" he asked with a smile down at his daughter, sitting his things down.

She nodded, looking up at him. "Uh huh. It's almost four dad."

"Ah, my mistake. Then it seems you are late. You were supposed to come straight here." he said. School had let out almost 45 minutes ago, and it did not take that long to get to school from the shop.

Elsa flushed a bit as she shook her head. "I was talking to my friend Lilly."

"Now Elsa that girl is a bad influence..."

But Elsa rolled her eyes, looking up at her father and pouting cutely. That little girl knew how to wrap him around her tiny little finger as always. "But daddy she can't help it!" she insisted, shaking her head. "Not what I wanted to talk to you abouttt..."

"Alright then, I'll bite, what is on your mind?" he asked curiously. His daughter was not one to beat around the bush. His son, however, would have danced around the topic for several minutes.

Looking up at him as if she were on a mission, Elsa leaned on the counter a bit more. "Mothers day is this weekend daddy. I wanna get mommy a present."

Well, that wasn't so bad, he thought for sure she would want something much different. Chuckling a bit before he nodded, leaning against the counter. "Well of course you'll wish to get your mother a present. What did you have in mind?"

"Well...what are _you_ getting her?"

"A book." he said simply.

She scrunched her nose at the idea, shaking her head. "Daddy, mommy reads books _all_ the time. You gotta get her something she wouldn't buy herself! A present is supposed to be a surprise she wouldn't expect!"

Chuckling a bit and nodding as he leaned forward on his elbows on the counter so he could better look her in the face. "Indeed, but isn't it important that she like it? I said it was a book, but I did not say what kind of book. Your mother will love it. Now, what is it you want to get her?"

Looking at him for a moment before she leaned back, sliding her backpack off and opened it, taking out a magazine she'd had opened. Holding it up, she showed it to her father where she had circled an item in the magazine. "THIS! Its perfect daddy!"

Reaching out, he took the magazine from her and examined the object she'd circled. Smiling a bit and nodding. "It is. You have excellent taste dearest."

"But, but thats not it! I have a perfect idea!" she said excitedly.

He knew whatever it was that Elsa had planned both him and Baelfire would go along with.

:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:

 **Mothers Day**

With that sunday being mothers day the house was abuzz with activity entirely too early. Though, Gold had been smart enough to allow his wife to sleep while he had gotten up with their two children. It was mothers day after all, Belle deserved to sleep in a bit.

When she did wake up it was nearly 9am, which was sleeping in for her. Belle yawned as she stretched, glancing towards the empty side of the bed her husband usually occupied. Normally she would be up at 6am every morning, packing lunches, making breakfasts, getting kids and husbands up, showered, dressed and ready to go about the day. Sleeping until 9 almost made her feel guilty.

For a moment she had wondered why they hadn't woken her up. She did usually get to sleep in on Sundays, but it usually was only until 7am since their children would be up by then.

Pushing herself to sit up, Belle ran her fingers through her hair with a soft yawn, glancing at the note that sat on her husbands pillow. Reaching over, she picked it up and opened the folded piece of paper to read the note.

 _Belle,_

 _Do not under any circumstances get out of this bed. We shall come to you. Enjoy your rest. Happy Mothers Day dearest._

 _Love always,_

 _Marcus_

The sight of his scratchy handwriting made her smile as she chuckled. So she was not allowed out of this bed, was she? Folding the note and resting it on the bedside table, she shifted to rest her back against the headboard, glancing towards the door. The note had said for her to stay in bed, that they would come to her.

After several minutes of waiting she was beginning to get impatient when she heard the door open. Glancing up, she couldn't help but smile at the sight of her family walking through the door.

Gold carried a tray filled with food while Baelfire and Elsa both carried bags of presents.

"Well, what is all this?" Belle asked with a small chuckle and a smile.

"This, dearest, is your mothers day breakfast. Made by our children." Gold said as he walked up to the bed and around to her side. Resting the tray over her lap, the legs of it holding it just a few inches above her, holding it steady.

She gave him a small smile before looking at her two kids as they climbed up on the bed from their fathers side. "Made by our children, hm?"

"Daddy helped a little. Only a little!" Elsa said, plopping down next to her mother.

They were all mostly still in their pajamas. Elsa wore blue pajama pants with a matching pajama tank top while Baelfire wore red pajama pants and a t-shirt. Gold, however, wore his regular suit pants and a button up white shirt, complete with a tie. His sleeves were rolled up and his shirt was a tad bit dirty.

Belle couldn't help but laugh, hugging her daughter tightly, kissing the top of her head and shifting a little more to sit in the center of the bed. "Here, come on lets all eat, hm?" she asked, looking up at her husband. Laughing at the sight of him before she shook her head. "Suit and tie, dearest?" she asked.

Marcus sat down next to his wife, hugging her and kissing the side of her head. "I am an old man, love, stuck in my ways."

"Daddyyy you're not old!" Elsa interjected, shooting him a look.

"She's right you know." Belle said as she looked down at the breakfast they'd made.

It was quite the breakfast with eggs, bacon, hash browns, pancakes and toast with a glass of orange juice. Belle laughed a bit. "Well, this looks delicious. Why don't we all eat, hm? Its too much for just me." she said, glancing at them. "Thank you." she said.

Leaning to kiss her husband before she kissed the top of Elsa's head, reaching to playfully pull Baelfire closer and kissing the top of his head.

When she did Baelfire squirmed away. "Moooom." he whined.

"Hey, its mothers day, deal with it." she said with a grin as she reached to start eating.

"Happy Mothers day, sweetheart." Gold said, reaching to take a piece of bacon and eating it.

"Happy Mothers day mommy!" Elsa and Baelfire said practically at the same time.

Belle smiled and nodded. "Thank you. This is lovely. My two beautiful children made it all by themselves. I don't suppose my kitchen is a mess, hm?" she asked, glancing at her husband.

Gold chuckled and nodded. "Don't worry about the kitchen, we'll clean it up."

"Mmhm..." Belle said, taking a bite of her eggs slowly as she began to eat. Glancing at Baelfire, she took one of the pieces of sausage and offered it to him. "Go on take it, its your favorite I know."

Baelfire grinned as he took the sausage, eating it as he settled down next to his sister. "We've got presents for you too mama." he said slowly.

Glancing over at the presents, Belle smile and nodded. "After breakfast perhaps, hm? Come now lets eat. Goodness you all cooked enough." she said.

Though, most of the times when she made breakfast she'd always make a large amount and it would always go. Her kids were two growing kids, and Baelfire was a growing boy. The amount of food Baelfire could consume astonished her, but she always tried cooking enough for them all.

They all ate in relative silence. Once Belle was full she leaned back, motioning them to eat the rest. "Go on, I'm full." she said. Not surprisingly, Baelfire helped finish off the rest of it with his sister.

Once it was empty, Marcus took ahold of the tray and stood up, sitting it on the small table in the room. Their room was pretty large, the bed was a king size with beautiful blue and gold silky sheets. They also had a small sitting area with a love seat and a coffee table that Marcus put the tray on.

Stepping back over, he sat next to his wife, kissing her temple slowly.

"Open mine first mama." Baelfire said, offering up a purple bag to her.

"Alright alright." she said, taking the bag as she shifted, sitting more indian style with her legs crossed. Resting the bag on it, she took the card out, smiling a bit. It was a card he'd made in school that he'd colored and written 'Mama' on the front. Inside he'd written a Happy Mothers Day and I Love You, and wrote his name. It was a simple card, but it was these she loved the most, the ones her children made her themselves. It always would outweigh the store bought cards, and she dreaded the day they got too old for them.

Resting the card down, she reached into the bag and took out a bottle of vanilla scented bubble bath. She did love taking nice long baths. Glancing in the bag she also found a box of her favorite chocolate truffles from the local bakery. Smiling at it before looking at her son, reaching to hug him and kissing his temple. "Thank you Baelfire. I love it." she said.

She knew her husband bought the presents, but he usually took each kid shopping so they could pick it out and she loved that they picked out her presents for her.

"You're welcome mama." he said, hugging her back and leaning to sit back a little from her.

"Me next!" Elsa said, holding up her smaller bag.

Belle smiled as she put Baelfire's gifts back into the bag, sitting them to one side and taking Elsa's. Taking out the card, she looked at the colorfully decorated picture that Elsa had colored and written on. Her letters were a bit sloppier than Baelfire's, but they weren't bad.

Once she read the card she looked into the bag, taking out the small box in there. Opening the box, she couldn't help but smile. "Oh Elsa, did you pick this out?" she asked.

"Uh huh. Daddy ordered it but I picked it out." she said, looking up at her mother hopefully. "Do you like it?"

Taking the necklace out of the box and holding it up. It was pretty, it was a heart shaped necklace with 'Mom' written on the line of the heart. Within the heart were two birthstones connected to the line of the heart and lines engraved with the names Elsa and Baelfire next to the appropriate birthstone.

"Like it? I love it." she said. Hugging Elsa tightly as she kissed the side of her head. "It's beautiful honey."

Once she let Elsa go, Marcus took the necklace from Belle and helped her put it on. Once it was on Belle looked down at the necklace dangling around her neck. She really did love it. Granted, she loved any present her children got her for the simple fact that they were thinking about her when they picked it out, and they'd picked it out all on their own. She'd gotten some silly presents in the past, but she'd always smile happily, kiss her children and express how much she absolutely loved it.

"Thank you, both of you." she said. Shifting the presents off her lap and pulling Elsa onto it, hugging her daughter against her chest. "I love you both." she said, reaching to brush her fingers through Baelfire's hair.

"Theres one more." Gold said, looking at her and taking his own present to hand to Belle.

"You're all spoiling me." she said with a chuckle, taking the bag. Still holding Elsa on her lap, she rest the bag on Elsa's lap and opened it, taking out the card. Her husband always got her a store bought card. Once she'd tried getting him to make a card, but he'd looked at her like she had lost her mind. Opening the card, she read what was written on it and inside.

On the front was a red rose with the verse,

 _To my beautiful wife on Mothers Day,_

 _The Rose, a sign of sweet remembrance, an inner happiness more perfect and more beautiful than any words._

Belle smiled, opening the inside to read,

 _I love you because of all the things you are. You're a wonderful wife and an amazing mother._

 _Love,_

 _Marcus Gold_

She smiled at his signature, folding the card and sitting it down before she reached into the bag. Looking inside, she slowly pulled out the book that lay within. It was an old first edition book of Edgar Allan Poe poems from the early 1900s. The book was beautifully bound in leather with gold inlays. It was a beautiful book. Looking up at her husband, she leaned to kiss him slowly.

When she leaned back she gave him a smile. "Its wonderful sweetheart, I love you." she said.

Overall, it was a beautiful morning and she did really love her presents just like she always did.

:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:

 **Later That Night**

Marcus and the kids had also cooked dinner. True to his word they had also cleaned up the kitchen on their own, not making her lift a finger. She'd spent the majority of the day reading her new book when they cleaned and playing with the kids.

Once the kids went to bed, Belle tucked them in and got into the shower herself. She'd showered, changed and then let Marcus into the bathroom to get ready for bed.

While he was showering, she wore her blue silk robe that came down to her thighs, wearing her nightgown underneath it. Walking over to the book case in their room, she took out a book that on the spine read 'MOTHERS DAY' and sat down on the love seat. Taking the three cards, she opened the book which was an album for greeting cards.

A smile went over her lips as she glanced through all the mothers day cards her children and husband had gotten her over the years. She'd kept every card, organized them by holiday. Putting the three new cards in, smiling a bit.

She really did love all the things her children got her. She'd probably kept everything they'd ever made for her and all of their school records and certificates they'd gotten over the years.

Looking through the album for a minute before she stood up and put the book back on the shelf. Stepping over to the window, she picked up her cup of tea that was sitting on the coffee table still. Marcus had brought her the cup for after she was finished her shower.

Sipping at her tea, she looked out the window at the darkness. It had been a good day, she treasured the moments with her family while her children were still young. Already they were growing up entirely too fast, but she reveled in the moments while they were young.

Hearing the shower turn off, she stood still at the window even as the bathroom door open. A smile ghosted over her lips as she felt her husbands arms move around her waist, feeling him gently pull her back into his chest.

Gold pressed a few soft kisses to the side of his wife's neck before resting her chin on her shoulder. "Penny for your thoughts?" he asked.

Glancing back at him a little and kissing him before she nodded. "Today was a wonderful today. I love you, Marcus." she said. Reaching back and brushing her fingers over his cheek with a smile.

"As I love you." he answered, leaning and kissing her gently as he hugged her a bit closer to his chest, moving his hands to rest on her stomach.

Slipping her free hand down to rest over his, letting her fingers intertwine with his. "And, I was thinking the kids are getting way too big...they're so adorable though." she said, biting her bottom lip as she shifted to rest her tea down on the window seat before she shifted around in his arms. Moving her arms around his neck, she leaned to kiss him, resting her forehead against his.

"They are. But thats what kids do I'm afraid."

Resting her hand on the back of her husbands neck, she closed her eyes halfway as she leaned close to him. "Well, it has been a good day. Thank you."

"No need to thank me my Belle. You're the one who have given me the two most beautiful children. And you choose me to love out of anyone else. It is _I_ that shall thank _you_." he insisted, resting his hands on her lower back, rubbing it gently. "And I do believe it is time for the mother of my children to get some sleep. Come to bed, love."

"Alright, you win." she said as she placed a kiss on his lips before she leaned back and started to walk with him to the bed.

:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:

A/N: Fin! :-). As always, read & review! Did you like the little fluffiness that was my mothers day episode? Let me know!


End file.
